Misery Within
Misery Within is the thirty-second episode overall in Tales of Dawn and the sixth episode of Season 5. In this episode, Esa, depressed from finding out about Sariel's betrayal, confines herself, leaving Dawn and the others to watch over Lana. Characters * Savantia * Triton * Neptune * Pallas * Khepu * Dawn * Leon * Esa Plot A few days passed after Sariel's comeback, Esa was depressed from learning the truth. She kept herself from the others, her confinement worrying Dawn. She checked on her, apologizing once again for not telling her about Sariel. Esa understood why she kept it from her but said that she needed time alone. She asked if Dawn could watch Lana for a while as she decided to go for a walk, or rather a swim. The redhead was hesitant but decided to do so, wanting to make up for her lie. Taking care of Lana was not too much of a difficult task, but Dawn kept her away from Khepu, still upset with him from his recent attempts to get rid of her little half-sister. Pallas, noticing the two's resentment, decided to help make things better with Leon's help, even though the sea snake was not sure if their attempt would work. Meanwhile, Savantia noticed Esa out by herself. She decided to join her, a part of her feeling sorry for Triton's former wife having to go through the same turmoil she did. She talked to her, telling her that she understood her pain. Esa told her that despite everything, Savantia was stronger than her mentally, which the queen disagreed to, telling her about Lake Natron and all the creatures who suffered there because of her grief, which Esa found shocking and somewhat disturbing. While the two were chatting outside, Pallas and Leon tricked Dawn and Khepu into going into the same room, the redhead having Lana with her. When they realized they were stuck in the same room together, the two started arguing before simply leaving each other be by going in separate corners. After some time, Khepu noticed the way Dawn kept Lana entertained by singing to her the same song his mother used to sing to him. He commented about it, leading the two into a conversation. After Savantia and Esa finished talking after a small swim, the latter thanked Savantia for the talk, her mood lightening. Savantia smiled and said after making up her mind on what to do, "Esa, there are two things you should know. One, I'm glad to see you happy. And two? Yes, this just happened," before kissing her lips softly and then swimming off. Esa stood there for a few seconds, shocked by what just happened while blushing softly. Later on, after Esa came in, she saw Dawn letting Khepu hold Lana gently, the two having settled their differences. The baby girl hissed a bit and bared her fangs, not liking Khepu, before he tickled her stomach, making her giggle. Esa, blinking from what she saw, swam off as she said to herself, the events from today having been perplexing to her, "I must be drunk or something."Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Tales of Dawn